


Ethereal

by ghee (sabakunoghee)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Clothed Sex, Fetish Clothing, Friendship/Love, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/ghee
Summary: “I need a further explanation why are younakedinside this robe.”MA rated | Canon/Slightly OOC | PWP/RomanceA one-shot about Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, and a `lunch break`.





	Ethereal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeyf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyf/gifts).



> Kage's Robe on the Floor - Maito Mars. /no
> 
> Unbetaed; also MY FIRST PORN so- be gentle? (this pun needs _pun_ ishment)

It was supposed to be a _regular_ lunchtime together.

 

Maito Gai had declared a vow to support his eternal rival, Hatake Kakashi, who was now officially the highest authority of the Hidden Leaf, _by any means_. Including to make sure he underwent a healthy lifestyle with a balanced diet and frequent training. That noon, his personal mission was clear, providing two boxes of a high-fiber meal and delivering them himself to Hokage’s Office. He had memorized Kakashi’s schedule in extreme detail; he knew when the rightest time to sneak into his room was. If it wasn’t specific ( _read: creepy_ ) enough, as a matter of fact, he also investigated the habit of his subordinates. Especially Shizune, who had served as Hokage’s right hand since Tsunade’s era.

 

As his childhood friend, (likewise, his long-term ‘partner’) Gai knew how much Kakashi preferred to hide the bottom half of his face from society. Eating in public had been his personal issue for decades. That was the reason behind Gai’s agreement when Kakashi asked him to spend a lunch break at his office. His enthusiasm was proved by arriving ten minutes earlier with two portions of special _bento._

 

Being an eccentric as he always was, Gai never used the front door. His wheelchair clung on the roof and he threw a small pebble at the windowsill. A wide grin was shown as a substitute for greeting.

 

A familiar figure with loose, white robe opened the window and lazily asked, “Have you requested an audience through my secretary?” It was an old-fashioned joke which anybody would consider lame.

 

But _not_ for Maito Gai, apparently.

 

A boisterous, one-of-a-kind laugh blustered all over the village’s administration facility, “I’m not here to see the Hokage,” he vivaciously wheeled closer to the entrance and stole a quick kiss from Kakashi’s hidden lips, “I come because my eternal rival invited me for a lunch break.” He added mischievously.

 

“Permission granted,” Kakashi smirked beneath his mask before letting Gai and his wheelchair crawled inside his working space, “Shizune said that she had to complete something in somewhere near the village’s border. I also assigned Kotetsu and Izumo with her to make sure everything’s in order.”

 

“Which means, we have extra _time_ to spend,” Gai concluded, “Do you or do you not have an urgent thing to accomplish, Rival?” He roamed around Kakashi’s desk, examined piles of documents which laid on the right side of the table and several scrolls on the other edge. It wasn’t extraordinary. What attracted Gai’s attention was the unfinished book with orange cover; sat innocently on the top of a mountain of paperwork. It was the infamous novel written by the Ero-sannin himself and the fact that Kakashi postponed his job to read _that_ made him snorted, “…seriously, in the middle of office hour?”

 

His half-lidded eyes rolled in a sluggish manner, “Oh, c’mon, Gai, you know how monotonous my days are, I need _that_ to refresh my mind and spice my life up a bit,” Kakashi justified his action with such a weak excuse, “…also, _that_ gave me some nice idea I could practice on you.” He twinkled playfully.

 

“I should’ve known that you have a tendency to procrastinate administrative work. Listen, I tell you: that’s _not_ how an adult function. Sometimes I highly doubt your responsibility concerning repetitive tasks,” unfortunately, Gai wasn’t moved by the idea. He continued his speech about devotion and trustworthiness, “Kakashi, I know it’s boring to have yourself locked in this room; that’s why I’m here.”

 

Kakashi let out a heavy sigh,

 

He was a warrior who spent most of his life on the battlefield, but he also fathomed that bureaucratic issue wasn’t something to be handled lightly. But for him, those delicate matters drained his energy.

 

“It wasn’t easy you know, to concentrate all days,” in front of him, Kakashi could freely show this side of his; a spoiled, childish, selfish little boy inside the body of a grown man, “Sometimes I have to keep my mind busy with anything else while reading through and stamping all those papers.” He frowned.

 

“When you were inaugurated, I never thought you’re going to be this spoon-fed, Rival,” Gai chuckled while wheeling his way to Kakashi, “C’mon, cheer up, I’m not here to see someone sulk,” he reached Kakashi’s hand and squeezed it gently, “Sooner or later, you’ll be getting used to this daily routine, no worries if you’re still exhausted doing this, you’re a genius, you’re going to catch up soon,” his bright smile replaced words and Kakashi could magically understand, “Just tell me if you need anything!”

 

“Anything?” Kakashi reiterated.

 

Gai nodded without hesitation, “Anything!”

 

“Including an ‘appetizer’ before the main course?”

 

That question was asked in a flirtatious manner; Gai’s thick eyebrows furrowed in astonishment and curiosity, “I know you too well and too long to not understand your intention,” the first thing he did was throwing a glance toward the main entrance. _It was completely locked_. He stared at the windows and wondered when exactly Kakashi rolled down the blinds. Gai returned his attention to his partner just to be surprised at how close their proximity was. He couldn’t help but smirked, “Rival, really, you – ” he had been _his_ closest person for _years,_ it was effortless for him to acknowledge the flaming appetite in his dark, mellow, _lustful_ eyes, “How many perverted books did you read before I came here?”

 

“Does it matter?” Kakashi hissed. He displaced the boxes on Gai’s lap to the desk. Set the lunch aside; he was eager to taste the other ‘meal’ – _his rival_ , “The point is, I could use some tricks to wake _him_ up and so far,” his both palms rested on Gai’s forearm, while his right knee brushed his partner’s intimate area slowly, _provocatively_ , “…I could see how effective they are,” the teasing game was strong as Kakashi leaned in, closer, his whispering almost sounded like a moan, “Anything, huh, Gai?”

 

Gai lifted the tip of his lips, “Naughty, aren’t you, Rokudaime-sama?”

 

“Corny,” Kakashi chuckled. Normally, he would scold him for using his formal title; it almost felt like they were performing a sappy role-play, “I’ve told you that administrative stuff is not my forte.”

 

“You really have to find another ‘forte’ besides getting me excited.” He scoffed.

 

Kakashi grinned as he cupped Gai’s face. Those were simple touches, yet Gai could feel a familiar frenzy running through his veins. He balanced his position on his wheelchair when Kakashi placed his weight on his lap. Gai reached Kakashi’s back using his left hand while the other supported his waist.

 

 _Wait_ , he tightened his grip on his partner’s figure, _something seems off_ , “Holy- Kakashi…” Gai trailed his fingers along his lover’s posterior, “I need a further explanation why are you _naked_ inside this robe.”

 

Instead of a verbal reply, Kakashi answered it by stripping Gai’s flak jacket. The action was followed by removing the rest of fabric; including the stretchy green spandex which was difficult to uncover. But Kakashi made it up somehow, without a need to tear out his jumpsuit into two. Gai’s clothes were half undone, clasped around his waist, exposed his well-built torso. Kakashi carefully folded his left leg as he softly nibbled his partner’s earlobe. Gai breathed a heavy groan. He slid his hand beneath the white robe, caressing Kakashi’s bare skin underneath. The fact that he didn’t wear _anything_ inside his official Hokage’s attire turned him on. _Hard._ He almost cried when Kakashi accidentally nudged his arousal.

 

“You have to release it unless you want it to explode,” Gai hummed, almost begged. He held Kakashi’s hand tightly, left a small kiss on his knuckles before placing it around his private, “… _damn_ , Kakashi, that’s dangerously treacherous – ” he gulped when Kakashi, using only one hand, freed his member from its torturous cage. For a moment, their intense stares replaced words. Gai snorted when he saw Kakashi gazed at the bottom half of his body excessively, “Are you going to watch it all day, Rival?”

 

“I’d prefer to sit on it,” Kakashi murmured. He could felt a bead of sweat trailed down his face. This, _today,_ obviously wasn’t their first time being intimate; not to mention that Kakashi had seen _it_ for countless times already – but _his_ size never failed to fascinate him. Kakashi ran his fingers on Gai’s muscular neck, to his nape, “Sometimes, I think I’m making love to an oak tree.” A smirk. _Half joke_.

 

“I don’t train hard for nothing.” Gai bantered, completely missed Kakashi’s point.

 

Kakashi snorted a small laugh, he let Gai pulled down his mask and drown him into a passionate kiss. The silver-haired gasped, he could feel his entire body shivered in enjoyment when Gai softly used his tongue to entwine his. He always loved how Gai did that; it was slow, and warm, and _wet._ Kakashi glided his fingers through his rival’s smooth, dark hair, gently grabbed them before he broke the kiss to look up for air. He grunted, his lips formed his lover’s name in silence; those calloused, firm fingers stroke his inner tights, teased his excitement before traveled around the curve of his behind. Gai _loved_ how this strong man trembled, completely gave up to the war of hormone, surrendered; _submission._

 

“You are a perverted old geezer.”

 

Kakashi suddenly spoke between his heavy breathing. He looked down, finding Gai stared back at him with the same lewd expression. Look at his face. _That_ face. A face of a man who’s eager to fuck someone.

 

“You’re no different,” _one_ finger. Gai smirked in satisfaction as he saw how honest, how _weak_ his partner was when it came to a gentle insertion in his private, “Who’s sitting on this perverted old geezer, I wonder.”

 

“A fucking Hokage.”

 

“And I’m going to _fuck_ this fucking Hokage.”

 

 _Two_. Gai’s strong arm held Kakashi’s sitting position on his lap, while his other was busy pleasuring the Kage, down _there_. His thick lips left butterflies on Kakashi’s fair skin, trailed its way to his throat, the crook of his neck, gently nibbled his collarbone. _Three_. Gai felt a sting on his bare shoulder. Teeth dug his skin, fingernails sank into his flesh; Kakashi arched his back, _oh_ , how he wanted to scream _his_ name.

 

“…off,” the air was getting hot and heavy, “Get’em out of me… Gai… _stop_.”

 

The request sounded like a challenge, “If that’s your wish, Rokudaime-sama.”

 

Gai could hear Kakashi groaned at his saying, but he obeyed nevertheless. He freed Kakashi and pulled him closer; nullified physical space between their torsos. Another moan, another gasp, Kakashi shuddered when he felt Gai’s private slid across his groin, effortlessly found its objective and invaded _him_ slowly. Those stimuli were recognizable as they had done this innumerable times, yet it still made his heart raced rampantly.

 

 _They had all the time in the world_. Yes – they _did_. After all those longing and cravings; they deserved _this_. Kakashi created a small space, enough for him to observe Gai’s features. His strong jawline might be his favorite, but his thick eyebrows were impossible to be unnoticed. He ran his thumb alongside Gai’s face contour and revelled in gentle, slow pumps within him. Gai returned all of that attention with a soft gaze. _We’re not in a hurry_. His quiet words were told in relaxed movement, filled him with passion and tenderness, and, _no_ , Gai would never get tired to remind Kakashi that he was this precious and it was _love_ they were making. Touches and affection; Kakashi eventually gave in to the sensation.

 

“Gai – I’m _close_ …” his husky voice begged, “The robe, help me take it off – ”

 

“No, don’t,” his order stopped Kakashi from removing his legitimate identity as the Sixth, “… _don’t,_ ” Gai hissed and lasciviously stared at the long, white garment which covered Kakashi’s slender shape. He couldn’t find proper, suitable words for this; but he found _him_ extremely seductive wearing _only_ it. _Ah_ , blood rushed in his veins as his sanity was completely hijacked by carnal pleasure, _how obscene_ , “…bear it a little, will you, Rival? I know it’s… _kind of_ hot, in that.” By literal meaning or figuratively.

 

“…your dirty fetish is messing with my clothes…” he was complaining, yes, but didn’t oblige otherwise. The temperature _inside_ was increasing as Gai accelerated his thrusts, rapidly, amorously. Kakashi’s grip on his shaft tormented the _taijutsu_ expert in an overwhelming way, it almost felt as scorching as opening the fourth gate, “ – goddamn, Gai, slow the _fuck_ down; you’re going to crack your spine…”

 

“You tell _your_ self that, Rival…” he started to witness gleam and glitter; _fuck_ , he was _that_ close, too, “Should I remind you how _old_ we are?” his propulsive motions went hard, _harder_ , his chair accidentally rotated out of control and moved backward. Gai was annoyed so he used his brawl to break the wheel – _darn, now I have to explain to Tsunade-sama… again_. One of his hand reached Kakashi’s naped, slightly force his rival’s mouth to touch his shoulder, “Bite me, Kakashi… Your voice; no, you _can’t_.”

 

How that was even a sentence,

 

But sentences lost their meaning when a well-known wave of pleasure drowned them both. Stars and sparkle, weightless and absolute silence – reaching the summit of continuous stimulations _together_ was beyond ethereal. For a moment, the sound was vanishing, space, the time, they were incoherent, jumbled, muddled, and both _lost_ at the peak of contentment. Gai was the first to react; Kakashi almost swooned from their adventurous trip so he brought _him_ back to an embrace. His rival, fuzzily, glanced at him. From his half-lidded vision, things were blurred except Gai’s presence.

 

Kakashi sighed as he pressed his forehead against his rival’s. They slowly but surely regained their consciousness. A faint chuckle. He placed Gai’s calloused palm on his cheek, grinning like an idiot.

 

“…this is the _right_ time to say something, Kakashi.”

 

“Uh- thank you for your _hard_ work?”

 

“The _book_ ,” Gai huffed, “Those lewd pieces of literature should be completely banned from now on; or, at least it’s forbidden to read that in the middle of office hour,” the hot-blooded man ran his fingers through his silver hair, realizing how damp and _smelled-like-sex_ they are, “…what if I wasn’t around?”

 

Kakashi smirked, “I won’t be wearing _only_ this if you’re not.”

 

“The score must be settled – another time…” the older let out a small laugh and left a peck on Kakashi’s nose, “We have a… _plenty_ time left before the lunch break’s over, Kakashi, let’s have our meal. Also, your books are confiscated.” Gai emphasized before the Hokage could counter with justifications.

 

“But you _did_ enjoy it too,” Kakashi murmured, almost frowned, “Well, well, if you really want to read it and _practice_ some of the tricks, then,” he winked whimsically, “ – let’s make it _even_ tonight.”

 

 _How could I not cherish this adorable puppy_ , “Sometimes I forget how and why, but I _love_ you.”

 

“I know,” Kakashi smiled, a tender, sincere one, “You always did since you were five.”

 

“My lovely power bottom.”

 

“Huh, you _know_ you fetishize ‘bottom on top’ term way too much.”

 

There were two _things_ wandered around Gai’s mind right now; the first was what kind of excuse he would deliver to Tsunade regarding his broken wheelchair, and the second was he would never see the cloak with _kanji_ titled ‘Rokudaime Hokage’ embroidered on it the same as _ever_ again.

 

 

 

Later that day, Gai, courtesy to curiosity, forced himself to read _Icha Icha Paradise_ he looted from Kakashi; exactly the page where a bookmark was placed. It was about _clothed_ sex.

**Author's Note:**

> ethe·re·al | \ i-ˈthir-ē-əl  
> extremely delicate and light in a way that seems not to be of this world.
> 
> Heavily inspired by : https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=54175571  
> Thank you and bless you : https://i.pximg.net/img-master/img/2015/12/23/04/19/49/54175571_p6_master1200.jpg  
> We need more porns about these two.


End file.
